Au ranch
by Hermystic
Summary: OS avec les pensées d'Ennis quand il va au ranch familial des Twist.


Salut tout le monde !

Voici un new one-shot tiré de la visite d'Ennis au ranch des parents de Jack.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours que Jack était mort. Ennis avait appelé Lureen pour savoir … comment. Mais au fond il s'en doutait. Il avait du vivre un tel cauchemar … Et il n'avait pas été là pour lui. Il avait tout foiré. Depuis le début.

Il voulait faire une dernière action pour lui. Pour sa mémoire. Pour tous les instants volés au fil des ans.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus retourner en arrière. Alors il fallait aller de l'avant. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Jamais.

Son souvenir resterait à jamais graver dans sa mémoire.

Il se trouvait devant le ranch familial. Petit. Et délabré. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'_il_ avait vécu là. Les marches grincent sous ses pas. Elles donnaient l'impression de ne jamais être utilisées. Ce qui était certainement le cas.

Il frappa. Une femme vint lui ouvrir. Elle eut un doux sourire. Comme si elle savait. Elle le laissa entrer.

Assis à la table, il y avait un homme. Son père sans doute. Il avait un aspect revêche. Un visage pas très avenant somme toute.

On l'invita à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit promptement. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était … nu. Un peu trop à son goût. Il sentait que ces gens là ne roulaient pas sur l'or.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le vieux parla en premier. Il lui dit. Jack était revenu au printemps dernier. Avec un autre homme.

A ces mots, son cœur se serra. Oui il avait vraiment tout foiré. Il se retint de ne pas sortir en courant. Il avait une mémoire à honorer après tout.

Le père continua. Il lui dit les projets que Jack avait prévu. Avec un homme toujours. Ennis sentait tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour les hommes vivant ensemble.

Il frissonna. Il ne voulait pas songer à ce qui aurait pu se passer si les rêves de Jack étaient devenus réalité. Son père l'aurait-il accepté lui ? Peut-être que oui. Peut-être que non.

La mère ne disait rien. Elle se contentait de le regarder avec un doux sourire. Oui, Ennis en était sur. Elle savait pour eux deux.

Il sut. Jack parlait souvent de Brokeback Mountain. Et d'un ami qui lui était cher. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues.

Chacun avait perdu une part de Jack en tant que fils, père, époux et … amant.

Douloureusement, il ferma les yeux. Il prit une inspiration avant de se lancer. Il acceptait d'amener les cendres de Jack sur la, non _leur_, montagne.

Après tout ils étaient toujours seuls au monde là-haut. Rien ni personne ne les dérangeait.

Ils acceptèrent ravis qu'un autre s'occupe de cette besogne. Du moins s'en était une pour le père. La mère savait que c'était sa dernière volonté.

Un autre silence s'installa. Sa mère lui proposa de voir sa chambre de quand il était enfant. Il accepta. Il voulait voir où il avait grandi.

En grimpant les marches, il caressa la rampe en imaginant un petit garçon dévaler les marches à toute allure.

Il entra dans la pièce que la mère lui avait indiqué. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé depuis des lustres. Elle était vide tout comme le reste de la maison.

Il se plaça au milieu de la chambre et observa. Le lit dans lequel _il_ avait dormi. Le bureau sur lequel _il _devait écrire mais sur lequel _il_ avait mis le petit cheval de bois sculpté cette année là. Celle où tout avait commencé. Puis sur cette chaise sur laquelle _il_ devait poser ses vêtements le soir ou bien se balancer pour tuer le temps. Et enfin ce placard dans lequel _ses_ vêtements devaient être rangés.

Il s'avança vers celui-ci. Quelque chose avait attiré son regard. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas se trouver dans cette chambre vide.

Et puis il sut. _Leurs_ chemises. Il se remémora alors ce fameux jour. Ils s'étaient une fois de plus bagarrés. Et une fois de plus, ils s'étaient réconciliés de la plus belle des façons. Il n'avait pas su lui montrer tout l'attachement qu'il _lui_ portait en dehors de ces instants.

Il avait peur. Pas_ lui._ Il n'était pas prêt._ Lui _si. Il allait se marier. Pas _lui._ Il n'était pas libre. _Lui_ si. Et puis il avait plus de cran. Contrairement à lui. Il s'en voulait pour cela.

Combien de fois lui avait-il demander, non supplier, de venir avec lui ? Mais il avait peur. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'accepter.

Il se rendait compte trop tard qu'il avait eu peur … de l'amour. Simplement ça. Cette chose qui unissait deux êtres pour l'éternité. Enfin c'est ce qu'il lui semblait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour lui.Même son mariage fut un échec. Mais il savait pourquoi. Ce n'était à elle qu'il faisait l'amour mais à lui.

Il était toujours là à ses côtés où qu'il soit. Il prit délicatement les chemises comme s'il craignait qu'elles ne s'effritent sous ses doigts.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui. Le lit, la chaise, le bureau, le petit cheval de bois, la fenêtre.

Il referma doucement la porte et redescendit les marches. La mère l'attendait. Le père fumait sa pipe et ne se préoccupait plus de lui.

Contre lui, il serrait les chemises. Comme un père bercerait son enfant. Délicatement, la mère lui prit le petit paquet de ses bras et le rangea dans un petit sac.

Il reprit le sac et le serra tout contre son cœur.

Elle lui donna la boite et le remercia. Il comprit qu'il était l'heure de prendre congé. Il salua les deux parents et sortit vers son pick-up pour aller vers sa dernière destination.

Personne ne vit l'unique larme couler alors qu'il regardait une dernière fois les terres où celui qu'il avait aimé et aimerait encore avait grandi.

* * *

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de verser une petite larme en le finissant ...

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !


End file.
